You Wish
by etherealdiscord
Summary: Lizzie wonders about her realtionship with Gordo while in Rome
1. Default Chapter

Disclamers: I don't own the show, or the song. The song is 'You Wish' by Lalaine(Miranda), from the movie 'You Wish' br A/N: Deeply cheesy fan fic. Enjoy! Lizzie's POV, while they're in Rome. Think of it as an unseen scene.  
  
"You Wish"  
  
+You wake up one day and everything changes You cross a line and there's no turning back You're caught between the love and the danger It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that+  
  
I sighed and leaned aginst the guard rail. Up here, alone on the roof. Once again. Lately, I've been up here almost every night, thinking about Paolo, and Isabella, and mostly Gordo. Sounds weird, trust me, I know. It's just like, after Ethan's murder mystery party, where Kate told me that he liked me, things have been so..Different. It's sort of like I just woke up for the very first time. Right now, Kate, Ethan and Gordo all think I'm with Paolo. The Roman. The pop star. I guess no one really knows me as well as they think, not even me. I love being a star, don't get me wrong, but nothing's turning out how I thought it would..How I hoped it would..  
  
+You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish+  
  
And again I find myself in a far away dream world. Gordo and I are up here, on the roof, watching fire works and talking. I tell him how I feel. He turns to me and smiles, telling me he loves me. Then we kiss. Even if it is just a thought, I can still pray it might happen some day. God, where's Miranda when you need her? At least I've been able to talk to Kate about this, but she doesn't even know my deepest thoughts. No, those are staying in my mind.  
  
+You think you know just how to read him And then he throws you right off track And all you know is how much you need him Time will tell you where his heart is really at+  
  
I know Gordo is tollerant, I mean, he's my best friend. I've known him since I was one day old. I knew he'd always be there for me, but he's lying for me, so I can sneak out with some Roman guy I've only known for a week. He's so great. But why? Why would he do this? I just wish that maybe, just maybe, Kate Sanders had been right. If Gordo really did like me, would he have asked me out by now? Crazy guy logic, I'll never understand it. (A/N Will any of us?)  
  
+You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish+  
  
Maybe I'm not ment to understand it. Maybe I will in time? What's wrong with me? I've never tryed to analyze anyone before! Not even Ethan. But here I am, analyzing again and again. And who am I analyzing? My best friend! Out of all the people I could have fallen in love with, who would have guessed out of everyone in the world I'd end up being in love with David Gordon.  
  
+Late at night You wonder what he's thinking of It's killing you And all that's true Is you're falling deeper in love+  
  
I just admited that I loved him. This is driving me insane! I never thought I'd feel like this. And I'm in Italy to top it all off, so I have no one to ask for guidence. Except Kate. And once again I end up going back to an old friend of mine. But I know what Kate'll say. She tell me that I'll have to tell Gordo that I, his best friend, am deeply in love with him. My god, I sound like a soap opera. This cannot be a good thing.  
  
+You wish...Everytime a star falls from the sky You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish+  
  
Who knew love could feel like this? It's just..Crazy. You find yourself on a roof, at midnight, dreaming about kissing your best friend. Or maybe it's not love that's crazy, maybe it's me. Or both? God, even thinking about it is confusing me. As the Jewish say: Oy. Jewish. Gordo's Jewish. This is insane. Okay McGuire, go back into your room. Tomorrow, you tell him..  
  
+Everytime a star falls from the sky You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish+ 


	2. Authors Question

Autors Note: I'm concidering doing a whole series of song fics. Review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
